


Tin Man Challenge and Tin Man 100 community prompts

by jeymien



Series: Challenge fiction/prompts [1]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Ahamo feels useless, Lavender helps him out.  Pre-series





	1. Keeping Busy

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted at the tin man challenge community on livejournal.

Since they had come back from their honeymoon, he'd felt superfluous. Lavender had been busy day in and day out, while he sat around and looked pretty. He imagined this must be what being a trophy wife was like. As much as he loved being able to sit around for hours painting and drawing the scenery or creating works of art such as sculptures and ceramic, he wanted to feel useful to his new wife and this wonderful land.

So he'd swallowed his pride and one evening as they were going to bed, he turned to his wife to ask, "Isn't there something I can do to help out around here Darling? " Ahamo wisely left out adding that he was going to go mad otherwise.

Lavender had thought for a moment and then said, "Dearest, why don't you decorate our suite? After all, you're an artist! I'm sure you'd do a wonderful job with it!"

For a moment, he'd sat on his side of the bed in shock. He almost recoiled in response to her basically doing the Outer Zone equivalent of sending the wife off with the credit card to decorate the house. That was NOT what he had in mind at all! Did she not know anything! Ahamo opened his mouth to argue with Lavender, but quickly bit off what he was going to say as he looked at his lovely wife. She was practically glowing with happiness at her idea. He couldn't make her sad, not his Lavender. So he swallowed his pride and seriously gave thought to her suggestion. He didn't want to fight and he wanted her happy. Maybe this would be something he'd enjoy. As she said, he was an artist. (No matter that he'd been working balloon rides back home at the carnival; it wasn't like being an artist paid much). He looked around their suite and thought to himself that it was pretty stuffy looking and could definitely use redecoration. His decision was made.

He spent several weeks in planning. His Lavender had trusted him with the decoration of their new suite and he had decided it was going to be a surprise for her. They moved into a guest suite in the palace and every night she asked him, "When will it be ready?"

Ahamo always replied, "Just a little while longer, Darling." He'd found he really was enjoying the work of redecorating. It was an artistic endeavor he'd never had the opportunity to do before.

When he was finished, he proudly showed her into their suite and waited for her reaction. Lavender wandered room to room looking at his arrangements and moving incredibly slowly. There was no reaction on her face and he realized he was holding his breath waiting for her to say something, anything, to him.

After she had viewed the sitting room, the bedroom and the bathroom, she turned to him and gestured at the sitting room walls, "Either this wallpaper goes, or I do!"

Flabbergasted, Ahamo stared at her, "What?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"This color is horrible! It's totally wrong for a sitting room!" Lavender replied abruptly.

"But Darling, look at how it harmonizes with the floor tiles and the furnishings!" Ahamo couldn't believe she was responding like this to his finished designs. He especially couldn't believe she had threatened to leave over wallpaper. This was not what he had imagined at all while he'd been working so hard on creating what he considered as their home!

"It just doesn't look right! I can't live in this!" With that said, Lavender swept from the room towards the guest chambers they had been staying in during the renovations.

Ahamo stood in the midst of his hard labor and surveyed his work critically for what had to be the billionth time. Maybe there was something he could change. Possibly he could use a blue undertone? If his Lavender didn't like it, well, he'd just have to make it perfect for her. He rubbed his hands together and thought about different possibilities.

Once out of the room, Lavender realized she may have been a bit harsh. Briefly, she pondered going back into the room to apologize to him, but then she stopped herself. If she knew her husband, he'd already be busy planning how to redo everything and would be distracted. After all, that had been the plan; to keep him busy with something he'd enjoy doing. All the court duties were so very boring; she didn't want to subject him to that. She decided maybe she could have some fun in making it up to him later. She could try on that new outfit she'd gotten made just for him. Her lavender eyes sparkled in excitement as she made plans for a return to lure her husband away from his project…


	2. Lesson Taught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Witch had to teach the child her place. Pre-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Fall Picture Challenge 02 at tm_challenge on LJ

In the beginning, it had been easy for the Witch to manipulate the child. There had been jealousy towards the sister to work with, at first. There had also been the normal rebellious feelings towards her parents, the feelings one would expect from a teenager. All she had to do was whisper the right words to guide the young girl. It had been so easy to turn her, to mold her into what she wanted and needed. It hadn't mattered that she was just a voice in the child's head. She was being heard. Her will was being worked, if only a few small things at a time. She had needed to hide anyways. She was still too vulnerable, too weak in control.

But as time went on, the Witch grew stronger. The body she was in was growing up, no longer a child. She wished to control it. To do so, she had to come up with lessons. Object lessons that were needed as she firmed her grip on the body and mind of the princess. Systematically, the Witch had taught Azkadellia when not to fight, when not to question her. This body, this life would be hers, not the child's.

It had been one lesson in a long line of many lessons she had been taught the child as her body had grown older. She had made sure Azkadellia would never forget it. For the first time, the Witch had pushed her aside and taken her body as if it was her own, rather than be the voice in the back seat. The spirit had delighted in dressing in the green dress, reveling in the fact that this young body could do so much and was so beautiful. Now that the princess was a young woman, she had a body that could be useful to the Witch, and the Witch had wanted to experience life again. She knew Azkadellia had loved this dress. It had been her mother's once. Now the Witch was going through her mother's wardrobe, taking the memories of her mother wearing the clothes and replacing them with the memory of the Witch in Azkadellia form wearing them.

The Witch had taken her new body to the Crack in the OZ, still wearing that (now hated) green dress as a reminder to the previous owner that the Witch had chosen her outfit. They had flown on a broomstick that the Witch had enchanted. It had come back to her just as easily as it had always been, using the magic. It had been so easy to call on the girl's light with her own will. The light had also tasted so sweet, which had been unlike the dark magic she had been used to. It had been young and full of life and promise; a sweet bouquet. Her own magic had to be used to control the body she was wearing, it required all she had. It also was darker and tasted bitter, much like a wine that had sat too long. Using Azkadellia's light had been refreshing.

She had taken the girl out onto the edge a wall built on the high cliff. The Witch had balanced herself and looked over the edge to the bottom, so far off. She knew the child would have to see what she saw. She stepped to the edge and let go of her control over the body. Azkadellia had been thrust back into control quickly and with no warning. She had lost her balance, swaying on the cliff edge. The child had been so scared, so frightened of falling. She had tried to balance herself, arms reaching out to the side. She had screamed for help but the Witch had brought her to this spot alone. No one else could have come along with the broom ride. She was all alone. Her arms had wind milled as she tried to find her footing. The Witch had waited silently, letting the girl believe that she was gone. She enjoyed the terrified screams, the frantic thoughts and the racing heartbeat that she was hearing. Azkadellia had started to fall forward, unable to stop herself. The child had closed her eyes, waiting for the drop and the Witch swooped in and took control again, pushing Azkadellia back into the recesses and away from conscious control. She quickly used the girl's light to stabilize their balance, and she again looked deliberately down the gaping chasm. The Witch enjoyed the feeling she had, that of a living body, under her control. She exulted in the feeling of power, as the child cowered in the back of her mind.

I will be the only help you will ever get. There's no one else. Just me.

The lesson had been taught, now to see how fast the girl learned.


	3. Offerings of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flower would always link them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Fall Picture Challenge 01 at community./tmchallenge

He plucked the flower off the bush and turned towards the woman sitting on the bench down the path from him

He plucked the flower off the bush and studied it closely. It wasn't a flower he recognized, it had purple petals with orange stamen and the petals were shaped a bit differently but so many things here were different from what he was used to. At the same time… so many things were also the same, he mused to himself. He turned towards the woman sitting on the bench down the path from him. Even here, women still like flowers.

He strolled down the path through the garden, eventually stopping in front of her. He held out the flower to her as he kneeled in front of her onto the rough gravel of the path, keeping his eyes on the ground at her feet, as was proper. After an interminable wait, during which he imagined he could feel the weight of her gaze on him, she accepted his offering.

"Rise, and join me, slipper." she offered in return. So he did. Every day, he would walk in the garden with her, and pluck a single purple flower off the bush and offer it to her. Every day, she would accept it with a gentle smile.

On their wedding day, she chose a bouquet that featured those very flowers, and he wore a boutonniere with the same flower. Her eyes matched perfectly. The petals were spread on their wedding bed that evening.

Over their years together, she used the petals from her flowers in a potpourri that scented her garments.

Years later, as he hid in different places around the Realm, he'd see the flower and remember her. Every time, he did, he plucked the flower, and placed it in his chest pocket next to his heart. For fifteen annuals, his heart broke whenever he saw their flower. So he kept a flower every time, each time, hoping that he'd see her again soon, so he could offer her the blossom. Each time, the flower wilted before he could give it to her. He counted their time apart not by the annuals, but by the flowers he gathered in hopes of being with her again.

During her imprisonment, she mourned the loss of their flower exchange.

The first time he saw her again when the Sorceress had him brought into the room, he almost forgot about their flower. They were together again, and that was all that mattered. His mind, heart and soul were unified as they joyously shouted, Lavender, my Lavender. As he held her, he could feel the flower within his pocket waiting.

When all was said and done, after the suns came out from behind the moon, he reached in his pocket, and took out the flower. The petals were worn and beaten, but he held it out to her in offering, but this time, his gaze was upon her as she did. With a smile, she accepted the flower from him. She cradled it in her hands as he put his arms around her. They were together again, all would be well.


	4. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children do and say the darndest things. Post series. Your imagination could play tricks on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the Fall Quote Challenge 02 at tmchallenge at livejournal

The Crown Princess snuck down the hallway stealthily. Well, it seemed she was sneaking steathily, as steathily as a five year old can. It included much giggling to herself as she moved along, checking at corners to make sure no one would see her.

When she reached her destination, she quickly pushed open the door and scampered inside. She made sure the door was closed quietly behind her before turning towards her prize with delight. Within moments, she was elbows deep into her secret pleasure.

However, the secret was not to stay secret for long. Unbeknownst to the Crown Princess, she had chosen the exact wrong time to be dabbling in this room. In the middle of her playtime, the door opened behind her and she was caught redhanded. She was caught in the act by her mother, of course. This was a matter of luck for our plucky Princess though. It could've been worse. it could've been her father.

With a quiet laugh, her mother came over to where she was sitting in the middle of the room and proceeded to ask quietly, "So is this a party for one, or can anyone join in?"

To which the Croiwn Princess replied, quite seriously in return. "I don't know, you're awfully clean."

Her mother smiled and reached down. She wiped a dripping spot of brightly colored paint off her daughter and proceeded to wipe it down the side of her face.

"How about now?"  
The Crown Princess nodded wisely (or so she thought she was). "Perfect, Mommy."

The two proceeded to continue playing together.

Some time later, the Prince Consort had decided to check in on his daughter and nearly had a heart attack when she wasn't in her bed. (It was hours past her bedtime after all). Luckily, the not so stealthy princess had been seen by several guards on her way down the hall.

He opened the door to the room she was seen heading in and stopped in the doorway. There was his daughter all right. She was sitting in her mother's lap. Both of them were covered head to toe in multicolored paints. In fact, the floor of the room appeared to be covered in paint as well. Shaking his head, he looked at the two heads of dark hair that turned towards him. A set of bright blue eyes and a set of glowing lavender eyes looked up at him as he surveyed the room.

"Dora Lavender Gale, it is past your bedtime. I think it's time to clean up."

"What about Mommy?" Dora replied sadly.

"Mommy too."

He went to move into the room, but was stopped by the sudden exclamation from both of his girls.

"Stop!"

He looked at the floor, there were painted patterns all over it, radiating out from the pair in the centre of the room.

"Don't disturb my circles, Daddy!"


	5. The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaqua - DG describes it as a magical place. It's where the Sorceress began her search for the Emerald. We know it's in the middle of lake country and, after DG restores it to its original glory, it's filled with gorgeous greenery and beautiful views. And a gazebo with a rope swing. And Finaqua is our playground this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a response to tm_challenge Round 1A

The surrounding forest was a silent witness as the Sorceress confronted her mother on the shores of Lake Finaqua. Not a breeze stirred the air, nor did any living thing dare to draw her attention towards them. For the Witch, this was as it should be, nature was her plaything.

She whispered to the young woman. It is time.

With a wave of her hands, Azkadellia ordered her guards to surround Ambrose and keep him from interfering. Then the Witch bent the young woman's Light to her task. It had taken years, but she had finally convinced the child that this was needed; that her mother was standing in the way of what was right for the OZ. She coached Azkadellia through the gestures, hopefully some day; Azkadellia wouldn't need the coaching; when she was done teaching her and molding her. Someday, they would be able to work together and the OZ would tremble at the might of the Sorceress. That someday would be soon, with the removal of the Queen and Azkadellia assuming her place as ruler. General Lonot's eyes widened as she made a quick gesture and the Queen disappeared. A crystal appeared in Azkadellia's hand and without looking at it, she put it away.

With a wicked smile, the Witch turned Azkadellia's body towards Ambrose and slinked towards him. See, this is how you get their attention… Oh, how she loved this young body. She lightly caressed his face, building on Azkadellia's crush. She whispered to Azkadellia. Now you can get revenge for the indifference he's shown you, for not cooperating with and helping you, for not choosing YOU over his precious Lavender Eyes. The Witch could feel Azkadellia assuming the smile as her own, and she rejoiced to herself. The young woman ordered the General and his guards to take the prisoner away, which they did hastily. Azkadellia and the Witch watched them leave then walked to the edge of the lake.

Azkadellia looked in the water at herself and asked, "This place, it's hers. All hers. I need to do something."

The Witch replied from the mirror of water, "Destroy it. Show them all, your power is greater than hers. I can show you how to do it, guide you through the spell."

Azkadellia nodded her acceptance and the Witch reached out, taking the young woman's light. Knowing her retreating guards would see this, they wouldn't be able to miss it, the Witch decided to give them a show. Raising her hands above her head, she spun webs of Light around herself. She let the webs dance around her, and then, with a wave of her hand, she sent the power out. She destroyed the gardens, and knocked down walls. She created an inferno above the lake and dried it out, leaving the fish charred on the silt left. As she destroyed everything at Finaqua that symbolized her mother's rule, she felt Azkadellia's approval. With that approval singing her in ears, they turned and walked away after her retreating audience.

The trees watched and waited, imbued with the last of Lavender's magic, the last hope of the OZ.


	6. Bouncing Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was posted as a response to tinman100 prompt #21, Don't freak out.

It was supposed to be a beautiful day for ballooning. Clear skies to the horizon, they had said so. Now, the balloon whipped around in the wind of the storm surrounding it. It was a bright bauble bouncing in the air, illuminated by flashes of lightning through the darkness. Inside the basket, he hung onto the ropes for dear life. He closed his eyes to protect them from the brightness, to protect him from the vertigo being caused by the tossing of the storm. It became a mantra in his head, the only thought he could think. "Don't freak out."


	7. Public Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for tinman100: prompt 23- project

Lavender made her way across the room to her husband, after yet another representative that had travelled to Central City to attend their wedding walked away from him muttering under his breath. She bit her lip as she tried to keep a giggle from escaping.

Lavender whispered to him, "Honey, for the last time, you do not refer to the Ambassador from the Western Guild as "one of those little people", at least not in public".

He replied, "But it's the truth!"

Honestly, getting her husband adjusted to life as O.Z royalty was going to be a project and a half!


	8. Spontaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for tinman100 prompt 25 - Baxter (dog!)

He was six the first time he changed. He had spent hours at the pet store and begged for a puppy. When his mother said maybe he could get one, in his excitement on the way home he'd spontaneously SHIFTED into one. His mother had been quite shocked at his accidental magic. He spent three days as a puppy before his father found someone who could change him back and teach him how to control his magic. He never managed anything other than the shapechange and some parlor tricks, but that didn't matter. He didn't need that puppy after all.


End file.
